Intenta Sonreir
by AgusRyo
Summary: Fye recuerda parte de su vida en Celes, pero mas recuerda a la persona que le enseño a sonreír.


**Intenta Sonreír.**

-Gracias señor mago—dijo inocente la pequeña—Pero sería aún mejor si sonriera. Así, ves?

Mientras se miraba al espejo pensaba en las palabras de aquella niña, pero por mucho que practicara no conseguía hacerlo igual, se esforzaba y apenas podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que a su parecer todavía lucia triste y vacía. Suspiro resignado y salió del baño rumbo a su habitación.

En medio del pasillo que conectaba con el salón principal dos guardias hablaban entre ellos quejándose del frio.

-Esta helado!— dijo uno tiritando

-Quejarte no cambiara las cosas— respondió el segundo

-Disculpe su majestad- dijo con sarcasmo- justamente por eso es que al menos quiero poder quejarme tranquilo!—

Escuchaba su conversación y veía los gestos que ambos hombres hacían. Pese a que lucían molestos la familiaridad entre ellos decía que tan solo era una riña fingida. Algo en esa imagen le causó cierta gracia y se suponía que en esos casos estaba bien sonreír, cierto?

-Santo cielo!—exclamo uno de ellos al notar su acción—Acabas de sonreír

-Yo lo hice mal?—

-No, al contrario. Debería hacerlo más seguido, seguro que al rey Ashura le haría muy feliz poder verlo—afirmo y Fye internamente sintió esperanzas de poder complacer a su alteza

…

Merodeaba por las calles del pueblo, como era su costumbre, vigilando que se mantuviera la paz y el orden. Siempre alerta por si alguien necesitaba de sus servicios. También le servía de excusa para aprender como vivía la gente en Celes. Disfrutaba escuchar las conversaciones casuales de las personas, sentir los olores y sonidos propia de la rutina diaria en la ciudad.

Fue cuando la vio, sentada en el umbral de una casa de madera con un amplio y basto jardín, el cual de momento se encontraba todo nevado. La misma niña de la vez pasada se hallaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Dudo un poco, pero al final se acercó y su presencia no fue detectada hasta que parte de su sombra se reflejó sobre el libro.

La niña levanto la vista, su expresión no mostraba más que sorpresa al descubrirlo, en especial cuando él se limitó a sonreírle.

-Hey! Aprendió a hacerlo—exclamo contenta

-Tú crees? Pienso que aún me falta practicar—

-Para mi salió muy bien, señor mago—dijo emocionada, entonces el presto atención al libro que tenía entre manos y reconoció su contenido

-Disculpa, estabas estudiando magia—

-Sí, pero no se preocupe lo estaba leyendo como pasatiempo—aseguro tranquila—Es sobre plantas y conjuros medicinales, mi mama es herborista y algún día yo también lo seré—dijo con mucho orgullo.

-Eso es genial, a Celes le hará bien tenerte—afirmo con sinceridad, sabía que la magia curativa era siempre de más útil.

-Seguramente, pero mi magia aun es pequeña. No como la suya señor mago—dijo y el ignoro la punzada de frustración que le causaba pensar que de todos los hechizos que había leído hasta el momento, los únicos que no podía efectuar eran los curativos.

-Por favor, podrías no llamarme señor mago?—pidió educadamente—Me llamo Fye

-De acuerdo señor Fye—respondió inocente

-No, me refiero…no me gusta que me llames señor—se explicó—Solo soy un par de años más grande que tú, no estoy tan viejo.

-Entiendo, en ese caso yo me llamo Eyra—dijo sonriente—Si te llamo por tu nombre. ¿Significa que somos amigos?

-Amigos? No sé cómo ser eso?— repitió desconcertado.

-Es fácil, yo te enseño—aseguro entusiasmada cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un costado—Lo primero que hacen los amigos es jugar juntos—agarro un poco de nieve para formar una bola improvisada y se la arrojo al pecho.

-Por que hiciste eso? Dije algo malo?— la miro con suma tristeza, sin poder comprender.

-No es un ataque, es juego.- explico con paciencia pero sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho al ver la expresión de su rostro. Que clase de niño no sabe como jugar? Intuía que no debía ser una respuesta bonito, por eso no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. En su lugar puso mas empeño mostrarle a Fye como divertirse - Ahora hazlo tu

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo!—ante su insistencia obedeció, tomo un poco de nieve del suelo le dio forma de esfera y se la arrojo de lleno a la cara.

-Perdón, lo siento—se disculpó preocupado pensando que la había incomodado pero en su lugar ella se echó a reír con ganas.

-No pasa nada, es divertido. Ves?—suspiro aliviado y ciertamente, ahora que empezaba a entender el juego, podia sonreír aliviado y comenzar a divertirse—Vamos otra vez.

...

-Ya regrese—anuncio al entrar en el castillo horas más tarde. Su guerra de nieve se había extendido un buen rato y ahora su cuerpo tiritaba al encontrarse empapado.

-Bienvenido—saludo el rey Ashura con su inalterable paz. Tras una rápida inspección al pequeño pregunto—Estas todo mojado, acaso hay una fuerte nevada?

-No, yo…estuve jugando con mi amiga—confeso nervioso—Hice mal?

Ashura lo miro sorprendido pero luego su expresión se tornó tan cálida, sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Claro que no, me hace muy feliz escuchar eso—dijo acariciando suavemente sus cabellos—Te divertiste?

-Sí, mucho!—respondió emocionado y aunque nunca se entero fue la primer sonrisa sincera que fue capaz de hacer.

….

Celes era un país con un invierno prácticamente eterno. Había apenas unos pocos meses durante los cuales el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para derretir la nieve y hacer florecer los campos. El resto del año pese a estar soleado la temperatura era tan baja como para conservar intactos los bloques de hielo. A su vez también había una época donde el invierno se volvía aún más crudo, si acaso era posible, donde surgían la mayoría de los problemas. Las tormentas de nieve empeoraban, cubrían caminos y rompían las viviendas .El lago se congelaba al igual que los principales ríos y como siempre, una epidemia de gripe parecía atacar especialmente a los integrantes del castillo.

Como en muchos otros años, ya varios guardias y sirvientes se encontraban en cama por altas fiebres y un fuerte catarro, era parte del trabajo. Muchos de ellos pasaban gran parte del tiempo a la intemperie y aunque algunos estaban bajo techo, incluso los pasillos del castillo se volvían en extremo fríos. Ya habían intentado varias alternativas para evitar esos inconvenientes, como hacer turnos más cortos o abrigar aún más los uniformes, pero era inevitable que tarde o temprano comenzaban a caer como moscas presas del catarro.

-Con permiso, vengo con las medicinas—dijo su madre al guardia de la puerta principal quien pareció encantado con su presencia.

-Debe ser la herborista, pase la estábamos esperando—anuncio mientras se hacía a un costado dándoles paso. Eyra miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, era la primera vez que su madre le permitía acompañarle en aquella tarea y también su primera vez dentro del castillo.

El guardia de la entrada dio la orden a un compañero para que hiciera de guía, el buen sujeto las llevo a lo largo de los pasillos y por unas escaleras que conducían al subsuelo. Por aquella zona la luz era escasa pero la temperatura más agradable.

-Aquí los tiene—dijo al llegar a una enorme puerta que daba a un salón donde más de treinta camas improvisadas albergaban a todos los enfermos.

-Veo que este año son más que de costumbre—

-Sí, es que las nevadas se han puesto cada vez mas intensas — explico—Bien, la dejare para que trabajen tranquila. Cuando termine hay un paciente más que nos gustaría que vieran. Por cualquier cosa que necesite estaré arriba.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias—se despidió su madre y antes de entrar fijo la vista en ella.

-Espérame aquí afuera—ordeno—No quiero que tú también pesques un resfrío.

Ni bien ingreso, su madre comenzó a asistir a los enfermos con paciencia y buena voluntad. Eyra estuvo un rato viéndola trabajar desde la puerta pero luego se aburrió, como sentarse en el pasillo a esperar no parecía entretenido decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Tuvo la buena suerte de no encontrar gente por los lugares donde caminaba y las pocas personas con las que se cruzaba no reparaban la atención en ella. Curioseaba en cada habitación que podia, sabía que Fye tenía que estar en alguna de ellas era solo cuestión de seguir probando.

-Como se encuentra joven mago?—escucho a una de las empleadas que charlaba con otra que llevaba una bandeja de placa con comida.

-No muy bien, apenas toco su cena—respondió

-Escuche que la herborista ya está aquí, supongo que pronto vendrá a verlo—

-Esperemos que si—

Eyra espero que ambas mujeres desaparecieran a la vuelta de la esquina antes de correr hasta la habitación de la cual habían salido. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y no le quedó dudas que ese era el cuarto de Fye.

El lugar era enorme y la cama hacia justicia al tamaño, pero salvo una mesita de luz y un ropero no había mucho más. El muchacho se encontraba arropado con una media docena de acolchados pero aun así temblaba del frio, estaba pálido y los cabellos de su frente empapados en sudor.

-Fye…— llamo despacio, con cuidado y el muchacho abrió los ojos extrañado por su presencia, no sabía si era real o empezaba a alucinar por la fiebre.

-Eyra…que haces aquí?—pregunto con dificultad, al parecer le dolía hablar o respirar.

-Vine con mi mamá—explico y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama para poder verlo mejor—Como te sientes?

-Mal… Me duele todo y tengo mucho miedo—confeso nervioso pero completamente agotado. Eyra acerco su mano hasta su frente y sintió que estaba muy caliente

-Estas ardiendo, iré a decirle a mi mama que te de algo para que te sientas mejor—dijo con toda la intención de bajarse de la cama pero él sujeto su mano para detenerla

-No te vayas—suplico angustiado—No me dejes solo, quédate un ratito más.

-Bien, me quedare aquí pero intenta relajarte—pidió con calma, en su lugar tomo un paño dentro de un cuenco con agua que estaba sobre la mesita, lo escurrió y lo coloco sobre la frente de su amigo –Solo es una gripe, pasara muy pronto.

Fye asintió agradecido y sonrió débilmente, su amiga se sentó del otro lado de la cama subiendo el bolso que llevaba a cuesta. Del interior de este saco un libro de tapa marrón.

-Te leeré un cuento, así no pensaras en la fiebre—propuso y el asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Señora herborista—llamo el mismo guardia de antes—Ya termino con los enfermos del subsuelo?

-Si, ya todos recibieron atención. Pronto recuperaran su salud—

-Perfecto, me gustaría que revisara también al joven mago—

-No hay problema pero antes, no han visto a mi hija?—pregunto encarecida—Se suponía que debía esperarme aquí afuera pero se ve que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Espero que no esté metiéndose en problemas.

-La buscaremos no se preocupe—

De camino a la habitación que le habían indicado imploraba internamente que su hija no estuviera haciendo algo indebido dentro del castillo de su alteza, pero sus expectativas pronto se fueron al tacho. La encontró en la cama del joven mago, acostada a su lado y durmiendo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Suspiro agotada, estaba bien dispuesta a entrar y sacar a la niña de la oreja para darle una buena reprimenda pero entonces alguien llamo su atención con un pedido de silencio.

-Shhh…- volteo y casi se cae de la impresión cuando vio al rey Ashura apoyado contra una pared. Sonreía alegre y despreocupado—Si no le molesta, podría dejarlos así un poco más?

-Por…por supuesto su alteza—respondió haciendo una reverencia, bueno al menos era un alivio saber que Eyra no se había metido en problemas por su imprudencia —Pero, por qué…?

-La medicina y los vendajes no lo curan todo, a veces se necesita el calor de otra alma—respondió encantado mirando a los niños dormir plácidamente.

….

El rey lo había llamado aquella mañana. Entro al salón solo para descubrir la mesa principal repleta de una abrumadora cantidad de obsequios de todo tipo. Desde comida a costosas bebidas, ropas de la mejor calidad, adornos y abalorios.

Sabia porque estaban allí pero no dejaba de entenderlo del todo.

-Por qué la gente me regala cosas?—

-Es porque están agradecidos Fye, te esfuerzas por ayudarlos y ellos quieren recompensarte—explico Ashura con voz amable y una sonrisa de orgullo hacia el joven mago.

-Pero basta con sus palabras—Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto, lo hacian sentir un tanto incomodo.

-A veces las palabras no son suficientes para demostrar la fuerza de nuestros sentimientos—explico— Cuando regalamos algo a alguien es porque esperamos poder compartir nuestra felicidad.

-Entiendo— Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar- Que se supone que debo hacer con todo esto?

-Lo que desees. Ahora te pertenecen-

Fye camino alrededor de la mesa contemplando los objetos con mas detalle. Uno de ellos llamo su atención. Una hermosa hebilla para el cabello, tenia forma de alas plateadas adornadas con unas cuantas piedras de colores. Dudo unos instantes pero finalmente la guardo en su bolsillo.

Luego dirigió su vista a una caja de color rojo y dorado, tenia una cubierta transparente que dejaba a relucir unos deliciosos bombones dulces. A su lado, una botella oscura con tapa verde y moño blanco. Sabia que era, una licor muy popular en Celes dulce y estimulante, el mismo rey le permitió una vez probar un pequeño sorbo ya que era su bebida preferida. Dijo que cuando fuera mas grande podría beber cuanto quisiera.

Mientras tanto, tomo ambas cosas y miro al rey completamente decidido.

-Alteza, me gustaría regalarle esto- dijo entregando los bombones y el licor.

-Estas seguro?-

-Si. Deseo compartir mi felicidad con usted- respondió sincero. El rey Ashura no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido y deposito su mano sobre la cabeza de Fye en una suave caricia, antes de rodearlo en un abrazo.

-En ese caso, sera mejor que comamos estos dulces juntos- propuso y se sintió feliz de ver al muchacho sonreír complacido.

-Que es eso?—Eyra miraba sorprendida la delicada hebilla que le tendía en su mano. Esa misma tarde Fye había ido a buscarla mas emocionado que de costumbre. Un rápido saludo y súbitamente saco de su bolsillo el pequeño objeto para exponerlo ante sus ojos.

-Un regalo—explico haciendo un gesto de insistencia con sus manos para que se animara a tomarlo—Tu cabello creció mucho.

-Para mí?—aunque sujetara la hebilla continuaba incrédula pero el asintió contento— Por qué?

-Porque estoy agradecido que seas mi amiga—dijo con alegría y total convencimiento. No pudo agregar nada mas ya que se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos—respondió feliz pero luego se apartó pensativa—Mmm…ahora me falta darte un regalo.

-No hace falta, en serio—

-Claro que si. Tiene que ser algo valioso, al igual que nuestra amistad—insistió sin dejar de pensar, finalmente su rostro se ilumino con una idea. Desabrocho algo detrás de su cuello y enseguida se encontró sosteniendo en el aire una cadena dorada con el dije de una pequeña hoja colgando de este—Te daré esto de mi parte.

-Pero es tuyo—dijo negándose a recibirlo. La hoja era el símbolo de los herboristas, su mayor orgullo y aquello en lo que deseaba poder convertirse.

-Justamente por eso es un buen regalo—insistió colocándoselo al muchacho—Llévalo contigo como yo llevare puesta tu hebilla.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Prometo cuidarlo mucho—dijo con sincera emoción.

…

Buscaba entre la corteza de los árboles y el hielo en el césped aquellas hierbas que sobrevivían al clima agreste, siguiendo las imágenes de su libro como referencia. Aunque estaba muy abocada en su tarea, la presencia del muchacho no pasó desapercibida. Supo enseguida que Fye estaba cerca y acechando como de costumbre, solo tenía que preparase para sorprenderlo antes, girar y golpearlo con una bola de nieve.

-Te tengo!—exclamo pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, seguía desconcertada cuando alguien la empujo por detrás y cayo pesadamente sobre la nieve.

-No, yo te tengo—dijo el mago contento de que su plan tuviera éxito. –De verdad creías que ese truco te funcionaria de nuevo?

-Disfrútalo porque a ti tampoco te saldrá de nuevo—aseguro con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Como sea, esta vez gane yo—afirmo hinchando el pecho orgulloso pero aun así le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—

-Ja! Mira eso! Ya casi estamos de la misma altura—señalo contenta midiéndose con la mano para ver que Fye apenas le saca unos centímetros de diferencia—Pronto seré más alta que tú.

-Ver para creer—murmuro en voz baja pero Eyra lo escuchó e infló los cachetes ofendida, para evitar una discusión decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema-¿Qué hacías?

\- Juntaba las plantas que necesito para las medicinas—

-Tu madre ya te deja hacerlas por tu cuenta?—

-Sí, pero solo si yo junto los ingredientes—

-Aun así, tienes mucha suerte—dijo con cierto pesar y Eyra vio en su mirada la triste frustracion.

-Sigues sin poder con los hechizos de sanación?—

-No hay caso, por mucho que me esfuerce no me salen—dijo sentándose en cuclillas a los pies de un árbol—Simplemente no es lo mío.

-Incluso sin eso tu eres un mago increíble y el más fuerte de todo Celes—elogio sorprendiendo al muchacho con sus palabras.

-Pero solo sirvo para lastimar – dijo con mucho desanimo.

-Eso piensas?—preguntó—Tienes el poder para proteger a la gente, eso es genial. Yo solo puedo actuar cuando el daño ya está hecho.

-Lo dices en serio?—

-Si, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo cuando hay un problema—aseguro—Además, ya llevamos varios años como amigos y nunca me has lastimado. Aunque…si eres un fastidio cuando te burlas de mí.

-No puedes quejarte, lo aprendí de ti!—bromeo y pese a que Eyra hizo un gesto como si estuviera profundamente ofendida se divertía de igual modo.

Como había ganado en aquella ocasión y considerando que la interrumpió en medio de sus tareas, decidió darle una mano y juntos reunir todas las plantas y hierbas de la lista. Les llevo un buen rato. Si bien eran dos, se dedicaban en gran parte a charlar, bromear y molestarse entre ellos. Su juego preferido era el de agarrar al otro desprevenido y empujarlo contra un montículo de nieve. Para cuando terminaron era pasada la tarde y ambos tenían un poco de hambre.

-Quieres venir a casa por algo de comer?—pregunto—Mamá no está así que no tendré que aguantar sus sermones de cómo es que soy una mala influencia para ti.

-Tiene algo de razón verdad?—bromeo y ella le miro levantando una ceja ofendida.

-Tú de qué lado estas!?—

-Agradezco la oferta pero en realidad vine porque quiero mostrarte algo—dijo misterioso—Acompáñame al castillo.

Eyra obedeció y fue tras él. Era raro que Fye la invitara al castillo. No es que el no quisiera al contrario, a Eyra le incomodaba. Es que como bien le recordaba su madre, carecía del decoro que se requería para esas cuestiones. Lo que menos se imaginó cuando llegaron, fue encontrase con esa extraña joven de lacio cabello rubio nadando tranquilamente en una pileta gigante dentro de un salón.

-Ella es Chii—dijo un poco nervioso presentando a la criatura que tenía una mirada inocente pero a su vez muy perdida, Parecía una niña en personalidad pese a que de cuerpo era el de una mujer más grande que ellos.

-Chi?—repitió la muchacha mientras inclinaba la cabeza mirando a los recien llegados con curiosidad.

-Y esto?—Eyra pregunto apenas salida del asombro y todavía sin comprender.

-Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo...yo cree a Chii—contó con un poco de vergüenza—A partir de una pluma.

-Déjame ver si entiendo… creaste un ser con forma humana pero te deprimes por no saber hacer un ungüento con unas mugrosas plantas?—resumió incrédula.

-Bueno, son cosas totalmente diferentes—

-Sí, me imagino—dijo con sarcasmo pero seguía demasiado asombrada por la revelación—Y para que la creaste?

-Chii cuida Fye—repitió la mujer torpemente, al parecer entendía mas palabras de las que podia expresar.

-Aún no sabe hablar muy bien que digamos, apenas le estoy enseñando—explico—Pero básicamente es como dijo. Chii me ayuda en el castillo cuidando lo más valioso para mí.

-Ya veo…y porque querías que yo la conociera?—

-Resulta que...me gustaría que pudieras venir a ver a Chii cuando yo me haya ido de viaje—

-Seguro, no tengo proble…momento. Viaje? Que viaje?—repitió desconcertada—Cuando te vas de viaje?

-Aun no lo sé—respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Y a donde piensas ir?—

-Tampoco lo tengo muy claro—Eyra lo miro fijamente esto lo puso nervioso, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le estaba creyendo en lo mas mínimo.

-No estoy entendiendo—dijo con franqueza. Fye se sentó en las escalinatas y la invito a hacer lo mismo. Chii por su parte continúo nadando tranquilamente dentro de la pileta.

-Es difícil de explicar y hay cosas que aún no te puedo decir—se encontraba intranquilo pese a que quisiera aparentar lo contrario. El movimiento incesante de sus manos lo delataba—Lo cierto es que tarde o temprano tendré que dejar Celes para hacer un viaje. No tengo muy en claro donde ni tampoco cuanto tiempo me llevara.

-Puedo ir contigo?—pregunto y por un momento lo pensó. Francamente no parecía haber nada al respecto que lo prohibiera, al menos dentro de lo que le dijeron, sin embargo considerando las circunstancias…

-No, es mejor que te quedes—confirmo. Iba a agregar que podía ser peligroso pero eso no ayudaría que Eyra se quedara tranquila. Hubo un silencio incomodo, era de esperarse después de semejante confesión. Tan solo esperaba que ella pudiera aceptarlo sin que eso dañara de alguna forma su relación.

-Piensas volver cierto?—pregunto con un hilo de voz, como si de pronto estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Por supuesto, las personas más importantes para mi están en Celes—aseguro con total certeza—Es por eso que dejo aquí a Chii, les hará compañía en mi ausencia y como puedo comunicarme con ella sin importar donde me encuentre servirá para mantenernos en contacto. Así podremos seguir siendo amigos sin importar que pase—dijo con convencimiento pero luego el temor lo invadió y se vio obligado a preguntar—Por qué…seguiremos siendo amigos cierto?

-Claro que sí!—aseguro dándole un gran alivio—Fye siempre, siempre seremos amigos! Esperare a que vuelvas aunque tardes cientos de años!

…

De pie, frente a la tumba, miraba la tierra recientemente removida mientras escuchaba el viento soplar con fuerza. Hace rato que se habían marchado todos, en especial porque la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo con más intensidad, podía sentirla acumulándose en sus hombros o quizás era el peso que sentía de su propio cuerpo.

Entonces alguien coloco un abrigo encima, volteo y vio a Fye que la miraba muy preocupado. A juzgar por la cantidad de nieve sobre su cabeza había estado allí el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba. Después de abrigarla, la sujeto de la mano con cuidado.

-Vamos a casa—dijo y Eyra asintió desganada pero lo siguió sin oponer resistencia.

Entrar en su hogar fue de lo más extraño, pese a que todo estaba igual de algún modo se sentía diferente. El comedor, con la gran mesa que ocupaba la mayor parte o el mostrador que separaba el sector donde se preparaban las medicinas. Los sillones del salón, las puertas de las habitaciones. Todo lucia vagamente familiar y a la vez ajeno. Aquel pequeño espacio que toda su vida compartió junto a su madre. Ahora que ella no estaba le parecía ridículamente grande.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, estuvo así un rato contemplando la madera sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, al menos hasta que le pusieron una taza de té enfrente.

-Gracias—murmuro, Fye no respondió pero si sonrió complacido. Se sentó a su lado y entablaron charla sobre cualquier cosa, Eyra no parecía estar muy concentrada en ello, tan solo necesitaba que el ruido ocupara gran parte en su mente.

-Ya es muy tarde—señalo en un momento que fue consciente de la hora—Lamento haberte entretenido más de la cuenta.

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema—aseguro tranquilo. Pese a sus protestas, Eyra se levantó para recoger las tazas. –Estas segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes—insistió forzando una sonrisa, mientras se despedía de el en la puerta.

-En ese caso nos vemos mañana—saludo.

Había caminado como mucho media cuadra cuando se detuvo en seco, la tormenta de nieve estaba en su apogeo pero ese no era el problema. Pensaba seriamente, no estaba bien, si alguien sabia de esas cosas era él. Volvió sobre sus pasos y llamo de nuevo a la puerta. Nadie respondió pero para su sorpresa estaba sin seguro.

Encontró a su amiga de pie frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el hipnótico movimiento de las llamas bailar sobre la madera. Volteo al notar su presencia, podia notar la sorpresa y el desconcierto en su rostro.

El se acerco despacio y en silencio, le dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de quedarse parado con los brazos extendidos de par a par. Eyra abrió la boca como para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, en su lugar se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras una larga e ininterrumpida hilera de lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por detenerlas, era inútil.

Dio un par de pasos para terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho, permitiendo que la rodeara en un fuerte abrazo. Fye se sorprendió, era la primera vez en todos esos años que la veía llorar. Hasta había creído que era incapaz de ello pero ahí estaba, con los ojos rojos y su cuerpo temblando en pequeños espasmos.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien- dijo con convencimiento mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza y acariciaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza. Aunque el llanto se volvió más intenso, en cierta forma era un alivio verla así. – Todo va a estar bien...pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

…..

-Permiso— llamo tras golpear un par de veces la puerta y esta se abrió casi de inmediato.

-Pasa—dijo mientras se apartaba para dejarle libre el paso. - Llegaste antes

-Si, acabo de ayudar con las reparaciones del puente en el rio Este y decidí venir directamente para acá por las medicinas— limpio un poco el barro y el hielo de sus zapatos antes de entrar a la pequeña casa de su amiga.

-Bueno, toma asiento. Casi término de empacarlas—dijo mientras retomaba la tarea de tapar unos pequeños tubos con sus respectivos corchos y colocarlos en una caja especialmente diseñada para albergarlos.

Fye se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor y mientras esperaba recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Ya lo conocía pero algunas cosas habían cambiado desde que Eyra vivía sola.

-Como encuentras algo en todo este desorden?—pregunto divertido. Esa era quizás la principal diferencia. La madre de Eyra solía tener todo meticulosamente limpio y ordenado, su hija por otro lado era un completo desorden. Hierbas secando sobre la mesa y encima del sillón, papeles apilados por cualquier parte, comida en la otra esquina de la mesa y cosas a medio hacer donde quiera voltease a ver.

-Como todo en la vida, con paciencia—aseguro, en su desorden se entendía y enseguida tuvo listo el pedido de Fye—entonces, son once los enfermos de gripe este año verdad?

-Si, supongo que es el riesgo de vivir en un mundo como este—

-Por las dudas prepare para unas veinte personas – explico dejando una caja bien forrada en papel madera sobre la mesa—En caso de que haya algunos más incubando algo.

-Perfecto, te lo agradezco—dijo pero ella se le quedo mirando fijamente—Que sucede?

-Me preguntaba…-murmuro y luego acerco su frente hasta pegarla con la de él. Fye se sorprendió por su cercanía y sentía la cara arder ligeramente pero no aparto la mirada de sus ojos marrones

—Te encuentras bien verdad? No te habrás estado sintiendo enfermo sin que me lo digas cierto?-inquirio con una ceja levantada y la mirada seria.

\- Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Además no es algo que podría ocultarte—puntualizo.

-Es cierto—dijo finalmente separándose y volviendo tras el mostrador—Si no tienes prisa, espera un poco. Te daré algo más para que lleves.

Comenzó a pasar algo desde una jarra de vidrio al interior de unas botellas, motivado por la curiosidad se acercó por detrás para mirar por encima de su cabeza y descubrir que estaba haciendo.

-Que es eso? Otra medicina?—pregunto y Eyra miro hacia arriba hasta toparse con sus ojos azules, permaneció así unos segundos y luego su expresión mostró cierta molestia.

-No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto!—bufo y volteo para hacerle saber su indignación—Se suponía que estaba por alcanzarte y ahora mira, te fuiste a la estratosfera!

Fye se reía a mas no poder del complejo de altura de su amiga. Tampoco es como si se hubiese quedado tan atrás, solo le llevaba una cabeza. Pero era cierto, justo cuando estaban casi a la misma altura él había pegado un estirón de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito—dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, tengo mis dudas—respondió mientras servía un poco del contenido de la jarra en un par de vasos y le ofrecía uno—Ten, prueba.

-Esto es?—pregunto pero tras olerlo descubrió que tenía un aroma delicioso, no lo pensó más y bebió todo su contenido—Delicioso, es licor!

-Así es, licor de Laki casero—dijo contenta de ver que tenía su aprobación, dado que era prácticamente un experto catador—Prepare suficiente para que lleves y compartas en el castillo.

-Piensas dejar la medicina y comenzar a vender alcohol?—

-Si lo hiciera intuyo que serias mi primer y único comprador—bromeo.

…

-Como se encuentra?—pregunto a Chii, mientras se encontraba apoyado sobre el borde de la pileta.

-Duerme, el otro Fye duerme tranquilo—

-Eso es porque tu estas a su lado—dijo aliviado

-Así que aquí estabas—la voz del rey lo distrajo.

-Me necesitaba para algo Alteza…-pregunto despreocupado pero entonces vio que del brazo derecho de Ashura escurría una gran cantidad de sangre—Esta herido!

-Esto? Descuida, no es nada—aseguro, pero el insistió en verlo.

Eyra terminaba de guardar en sobres los preparados de medicina cuando hizo una pequeña pausa para estirar los músculos de su espalda. Era entrada la noche aunque seguramente tardaría un rato más en ir a dormir, primero quería terminar de clasificar el inventario.

Antes de poder hacer algo más alguien llamo a su puerta con insistencia. Se apresuró en abrir y la imagen de Fye agitado y nervioso la asusto, parecía algo serio.

-Necesito tu ayuda, el rey está herido—suplico y tuvo que dar más explicaciones. Ella tomo su bolso y abrigo antes de acompañarlo al castillo.

-Eso es todo alteza—dijo mientras terminaba de afirmar el vendaje—Por suerte no se daño nada importante o hubiera sido más difícil detener el sangrado. Lo felicito, fue un muy buen paciente.

-Jajaja, muchas gracias—respondió tranquilo—También fuiste muy amable.

-Le dejare unas medicinas para que tome y prevenir cualquier tipo de infección. En un par de días ya no necesitara el vendaje pero procure usarlo hasta entonces—

-Se hará como digas y disculpa que te hayamos traído a estas horas, pero Fye estaba muy preocupado—dijo dándole una mirada de reojo al mago quien, durante todo ese tiempo, había permanecido apoyado contra una de las columnas, callado y atento.

-Está bien, nunca hay que menospreciar las heridas—respondió y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar donde su amigo.

-Gracias por todo—dijo sincero- te acompañare a tu casa

Caminaban en medio de un silencio incomodo, Eyra no podía asegurarlo pero intuía que portaba un malestar muy extraño. Actuaba raro desde que fue en su búsqueda, mucho más serio y taciturno que de costumbre. Silencioso y reservado como si estuviera triste por algo más que la lesión del rey.

-Te sientes bien?—pregunto cuando la duda la carcomía.

-Sí, es solo…no me gusta ver lastimadas a las personas que me importan—dijo al pasar con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

-Entiendo, a nadie le gusta realmente—aseguro pero por su expresión sabía que había algo más en el fondo—Quieres pasar? Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor.

El asintió y minutos más tardes ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa disfrutando un buen vaso de licor que calentaba sus cuerpos hasta el más recóndito de los huesos.

-Tranquilo, el rey estará bien—insistió

-Lo sé—

-Esto... tiene que ver con tu pasado?—pregunto con cuidado, sabía que era un tema delicado. Fye casi no hablaba de su vida antes del rey Ashura. Ella, como muchos otros en Celes, sabía que no era un hijo de sangre de su alteza. Aun así lo reconocían como tal ya que el título de mago que portaba se le otorgaba al heredero al trono. Además siempre demostró por merito propio que era merecedor del puesto —Es por eso te sientes tan mal.

-Si, digamos que ya no quiero perder a nadie más—confeso amargamente y supo que no le diría más nada. No sabía que ocultaba pero intuía por su forma de ser, que no debía ser nada lindo de recordar. Sus palabras, de algún modo, confirmaban que su infancia temprana fue bastante difícil.

Eyra se levantó despacio de su silla y camino hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. Fye la miro sorprendido y más cuando ella lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo, pero le correspondió enseguida sin dudarlo. Cuando se separaron un poco pudo ver que se encontraba muy angustiada.

-Tienes la misma expresión que cuando te conocí—dijo suavemente—

-En serio? No me había dado cuenta—aseguro un tanto sorprendido por esa revelación.—Lo siento no quise preocuparte

-Está bien, me pone muy feliz que me contaras eso—dijo descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro- Puedo entenderte en algunas cosas. Pensar en el pasado a veces duele y el futuro puede ser aterrador si siempre imaginamos lo peor. Pero hoy, ahora, estamos vivos. Aprovechemos eso mientras dure —pidió y volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Fye asintió de acuerdo, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa tierna. Se sintió aliviada, no era mucho pero si un buen indicio de que no seguiría dándole más vueltas a su pasado, al menos de momento. Casi sin pensarlo y motivada por su deseo de verlo bien otra vez fue que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

No fue hasta que vio su expresión de sorpresa y el rubor en su cara que llego a ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, para entonces su propia cara también ardía. Se levantó casi en un salto y para disimular su estado le dio la espalda fingiendo ver la hora.

-Vaya, ya es muy tarde—comento esperando que su voz sonara casual y no reflejara la vergüenza que sentía.

-Creo que debo irme—agrego el muchacho, si también sentía vergüenza al menos lo disimulaba mejor que ella.

-Nos vemos mañana—se despidió cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta

-Si y prometo tener mejor cara—bromeo

-Más te vale—

…

Había despertado un poco más tarde de lo usual pero vaya que si esa hora extra de sueño le había sentado de maravilla. Preparo un desayuno rápido y estaba por tomar su lugar en la mesa cuando un grito desgarrador hizo eco por todas las calles del pueblo, le siguio un llanto angustioso que helaba la sangre y ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su abrigó y salió a ver que sucedía. Ni bien abrió la puerta pudo ver a otros de sus vecinos corriendo calle abajo, los siguió hasta donde una multitud se apiñaba. Tuvo que codear a un par de personas para que la dejaran ver bien, entonces comprendió.

Tirado en la calle un vecino y amigo se encontraba desecho junto con el cuerpo de un muchacho de apenas unos diez años. Presentaba heridas importantes en la garganta y estaba empapado en sangre oscura.

-Mi hijo! Mi pequeño! Que le paso?!—lloraba desconsolado abrazando el cuerpo inerte como si quisiera transmitirle su calor, sus ojos recorrían una a una a las personas que lo rodeaban como esperando que alguien le respondiera. Cuando su vista se clavó en ella, el hombre pareció reaccionar.

-Eyra…ayúdalo!—pidió poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. La gente a su alrededor se echó hacia atrás ante el estado perturbado del hombre.—Tu eres buena en esto, cúralo!—suplico con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Por respeto a su amigo se acercó al cuerpo pero tal y como sospechaba no presentaba signos vitales. Estaba frio y a juzgar por la sangre seca llevaba un buen tiempo de haberse desangrado. Le pareció extraño el tipo de heridas, como el zarpazo de un animal salvaje pero nada que hubiera visto antes. Como no había nada que hacer, se limitó a cerrar los ojos del pequeño a fin de que pudiera descansar en paz.

-Que haces!?—exclamo furioso.

-Ren…, Ezra ya está…no hay nada que pueda hacer—dijo con pesar—Lo siento mucho

-Te equivocas!—grito—Si lo curas el despertara!

-Ezra ya falleció…tienes que dejarlo ir—insistió con tacto pero sin perder la firmeza, entendía el dolor de Ren pero no tenía sentido mentirle. Su hijo no podía volver.

El pobre hombre estaba superado por el dolor y no pensaba con claridad, su primera reacción fue a través de la ira. Odiaba lo injusto que era la vida, estaba furioso con la situación pero de momento la única con la que parecía poder desquitarse era con la muchacha.

Sin previo aviso la sujeto del cuello de sus ropas y comenzó a sacudirla.

-Por qué no quieres ayudarlo! No seas así, haz algo!—

-No se puede hacer nada!—

-Mientes! Eres una desgraciada egoísta!—rugió y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo mientras continuaba insultándola en la cara.

-Ya basta!—Un potente grito de autoridad basto para acallar la multitud incluido Ren. La gente pronto le abrió paso al recién llegado

—Suéltala, ahora. – La advertencia de Fye fue más que clara. Pero por si quedaba alguna duda, la expresión de su rostro y mirada fría, aseguraban que no repetiría la orden de nuevo. El hombre obedeció pese a que lanzo una mirada despectiva.

-Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado cuando tuvieron un poco mas de calma.

-Si descuida—

Tras confirmar que se encontraba a salvo volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo del muchacho. La expresión de su rostro se tornaba más triste y más sombría a medida que inspeccionaba en detalle.

-Que alguien me explique que sucedió? ¿Quien encontró al muchacho?—exigió saber a los presentes y dos hombres levantaron la mano temerosos.

-Nosotros lo encontramos. Al límite del pueblo cerca de donde comienza el bosque.—

-Ezra solía jugar allí a menudo, cuando lo vimos al principio pensamos que era alguno de sus juegos pero al acércanos descubrimos la mancha de sangre y…el ya no respondía—

-Vieron que o quien le hizo esto?—

-No, al parecer llevaba un rato porque la nieve se había acumulado encima. La misma tapo las huellas de cualquier tipo.—

-Entiendo—dijo pensativo, luego volvió la vista al padre del pequeño—Ren..—Llamo con calma—Siento mucho lo de Ezra, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer para traerlo de regreso. Pero te prometo que encontraremos al responsable y le haremos pagar por esto—aseguro y el hombre que poco a poco parecía empezar a aceptar la realidad de los hechos se limitó a asentir mientras continuaba con su llanto desconsolado. Un par de sus amigos se acercaron para asistirlo y ayudarlo a trasladar el cuerpo hasta su casa.

-Que crees que le paso?—Eyra se acercó a preguntar por lo bajo cuando la multitud comenzó a dispersarse.

-No lo sé, tal vez un animal salvaje pero es la primera vez que veo algo así—dijo preocupado—Habrá que estar alertas.

…

Nadie más que él hubiera querido que el incidente con el hijo de Ren fuera un caso aislado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que encontrar al culpable sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. El asesino, fuese lo que fuese, era demasiado hábil. Parecía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Lo único que quedaba eran los cuerpos de las víctimas, señal de su eficacia, pues hasta ahora ninguno había sobrevivido.

Las muertes comenzaron a incrementar de casos aislados en varios meses a cinco muertes en dos semanas. Esto empezó a generar malestar entre los ciudadanos y ya había ciertos lugares considerados tabú. Sitios que preferían evitar porque se decía que eran los dominios de la bestia. Ir era prácticamente una muerte segura. En ese sentido, parecía que los lugares más peligrosos eran los alrededores del bosque pero también encontraron victimas cerca de los causes del rio.

De momento no se sabia de muertes dentro del pueblo y era quizás la única buena noticia que tenían. Les daba un poco de tranquilidad y reforzaba la teoría de que el culpable fuese un animal salvaje y no uno de los ciudadanos.

-Su majestad, permítame llevar a cabo una búsqueda más exhaustiva, tenemos que encontrar al responsable de estos asesinatos—pidió una noche ante el rey –

-Tranquilo Fye, no debes precipitarte- respondió con impasible calma- Podría empeorar todo.

-Pero tenemos que saber al menos a que nos enfrentamos—insistió apurado—Incluso podría ser que la criatura no existiera antes en Celes.

-Te equivocas, siempre ha estado aquí—dijo con un aura de misterio que hizo que Fye se preguntara si el rey sabia más de lo que aparentaba, pero como no obtuvo respuestas no le quedó otra que aceptar su orden.

Ya que no contaba con la aprobación de Ashura para ir a cazar a la bestia, decidió ocupar su tiempo en la biblioteca esculcando entre viejos archivos a fin de encontrar alguna pista que sirviera para la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Señor mago- escucho a uno de sus hombres que lo llamaba apurado desde el pasillo-

-Que sucede?- pregunto acercándose a la puerta

-Ocurrió un nuevo ataque- dijo seriamente- En el bosque, se trata de una herborista.

Sintió su alma venirse abajo y su estómago se contrajo de los nervios. No espero que le dieran más información para salir corriendo a toda prisa a confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Aunque no le hubieran dado nombres, imploraba, rezaba a todos los dioses porque no se tratara de ella.

Se maldecía mentalmente, en lo que el camino le parecía eterno, por no haber tomado más precauciones. Tiempo atrás había hablado con Eyra y le advirtió sobre tener cuidado en sus paseos por el bosque. En ese entonces la posibilidad de que algo le pasara parecía demasiado remota. Ahora veía lo ingenuo y descuidado que había sido, creyendo que podría protegerla capturando a la criatura sin considerar que para ese momento pudiera ser demasiado tarde.

Cruzo el pueblo en lo que seguramente fue un tiempo récord pero con la sensación de que cada segundo era eterno, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba ante la sola idea de lo que podía llegar a encontrar. Vio a los soldados apilados alrededor de algo, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Déjenme pasar- pidió con un hilo de voz, sentía la garganta seca. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y dejaron descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer tendido sobre unas lonas. Tenía el cabello rojo y rizado, una enorme herida en el pecho y la expresión en sus ojos era de profundo terror.

Fye dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al menos durante unos segundos, porque si bien no era Eyra también conocía a esa mujer y de hecho era buena amiga de ella.

-Que sucedió?-

-Hasta donde sabemos estaba con sus compañeros en el bosque cuando en un momento la perdieron de vista. Dicen que la buscaron durante horas y para cuando la encontraron ya era demasiado tarde. –

-Lleva a los otros y haz todo un rastreo en el terreno. De la base de las montañas al rio Oeste- ordeno – Los alcanzo en cuanto compruebe algo.

-Si señor- respondió y con un gesto de su brazo movilizo a sus compañeros.

Fue directo a casa de Eyra. Aunque no hubiera sido la víctima en esa ocasión, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta poder verla y charlar con ella. El problema fue que al llegar a su casa esta estaba vacía y las ventanas cerradas, señal inequívoca de que la muchacha se encontraba fuera. Pensaba como debía actuar, lo cierto es que la situación no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios ni mucho menos pero recordó las palabras del rey. Precipitarse podía empeorar las cosas.

Eyra regreso cuando el sol comenzaba a caer. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado y fue un esfuerzo extra pero sin dudas valió la pena. Fue capaz de recoger una gran cantidad de hierbas florales las cuales eran muy útiles, pero dado lo agreste del clima no duraban mucho en el campo. Por eso prefirió quedarse un rato más y asegurar la mayor cantidad posible de las pequeñas plantas antes que desaparecieran.

Cuando llego a su casa se extrañó de encontrar las luces prendidas y fuego saliendo de la chimenea pero le sorprendió aun mas abrir la puerta y encontrarlo sentado bebiendo un té.

-Que estas…?- quiso preguntar pero no pudo terminar la frase antes que el muchacho saltara de la silla y corriera hasta ella sujetándola de ambos brazos.

-Dónde estabas?! Por qué tardaste tanto?! En qué demonios pensabas?!- la acribillaba a preguntas y apenas si le había permitido dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa. Eyra no entendía nada salvo que Fye se encontraba molesto por algo.

-Espera! No te entiendo- dijo alzando la voz- Que fue lo que paso?

-Lena apareció muerta—respondió sin vueltas y Eyra quedo pasmada por la noticia.

-No...no puede ser, yo la vi esta tarde- dijo incapaz de digerir la noticia- Nos cruzamos camino al bosque, estaba con los muchachos ella…

-Sí, pero fue después de eso—aseguro con pesar. Eyra se apoyó contra el mostrador, era mucho lo que debía asimilar.

-Esa pudiste ser tú- señalo y camino hasta quedar enfrentados. Lo miro a los ojos y pudo entender de donde venía la angustia y el temor reflejado en ellos. Se sintió terriblemente mal al respecto. Fye la tomo en un fuerte y protector abrazo, que correspondio sin dudar. Permanecieron así un rato, simplemente aferrados al hecho que nada malo sucedió después de todo.

-Tenía mucho miedo- confesó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio por primea vez en toda la noche- No sabía qué hacer, si esperarte o ir a buscarte. Temía encontrarte…-no pudo terminar la frase, la imagen mental aun era demasiado fuerte, considerando que esa misma tarde había visto un cuerpo desgarrado.

Eyra pego sus frentes para poder verlo más de cerca a esos hermosos ojos azules que de momento lucían de lo más tristes, eso hizo que su corazón se estrujara de la culpa.

–Tranquilo- dijo con suavidad, jugando tiernamente con los mechones que se cruzaban frente a sus ojos. Sonrió con la intención que el la imitara y funciono porque al menos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- Al final no pasó nada, sigo aquí.

-Si, y yo no podría estar más feliz- aseguro y ella sintió como su el pulgar, hacia pequeños círculos sobre su mejilla, disfrutando esa textura. Sin pensarlo mucho más, la beso, primero rozando, con un inocente contacto, pero cuando la sintió inhalar involuntariamente no pudo evitar introducir un poco su lengua para descubrir su sabor. Permaneció así, unos instantes durante el cual el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ella sentía como si de sus pulmones se hubiera escapado todo el aire, el estómago le dio un vuelco y su cabeza parecía estar desconectada. Tan cerca podía sentir su aroma, el calor que irradiaba, el contacto con su piel, era apabullante. No supo en que momento había comenzado a corresponderle de la misma forma, pero lo disfrutaba tanto que deseaba estar así por siempre.

Fue la falta de aire la que los obligo a separarse, no tenían palabras, basto intercambiar la misma mirada intensa, acompañada de una respiración agitada y del exorbitante color rojo en sus caras para hacerse entender. Sonrieron cómplices del momento y luego se enfrascaron en otro fuerte abrazo, ya más relajados.

-Prométeme que hasta que consiga atrapar a esa bestia, no andarás tu sola por las afueras del pueblo—pidió encarecidamente—Por favor, promételo. Si necesitaras salir pídeme que te acompañe.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- aseguro con confianza-

Considerando que ambos se encontraban ya calmados y habían podido resolver un par de cuestiones, decidió que era el momento de regresar al castillo después de una larga ausencia.

-Debo irme, pero volveré mañana si?- aseguro en vista de que seguramente enterrarían el cuerpo de Lena y quería poder acompañarla en su despedida.

-Si, que descanses—dijo pero antes que se fuera y tras pensarlo unos segundos termino por sujetarlo de la muñeca para detenerlo. Volteo para encontrarse con una mirada muy significativa y entendió a la perfección que debía despedirse correctamente, después de todo no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercó y volvió a besar suavemente sus labios en señal de despedida.

-Me pregunto...si debería decirlo?-

-Solo si tu quieres.- respondió con una sonrisa tímida. El se acerco y murmuro un par de palabras en su oído. Suave y bajo, como un secreto que causo cosquillas en su cuerpo y estomago.

-Ahora sí, buenas noches.- dijo tras darle un ultimo beso de despedida, al menos por esa noche.

…..

Era frustrante, cada vez que parecían estar pisando los talones de la criatura, desaparecía de la faz de la tierra y los dejaba a ciegas nuevamente. Aun así los casos continuaban aumentando día a día. El puno critico se dio una mañana, cuando la que recibió el aviso de un fallecido dentro de los límites del pueblo.

-Maldición- exclamo en verdad molesto mientras inspeccionaban el interior de la vivienda del hombre asesinado. Para complicar aún más las cosas, no parecía que hubieran forzado la entrada ni haber ingresado por cualquier otro lado.

-Señor, cuáles son sus órdenes?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-No tenemos alternativa más que salir a buscar—dijo con pesar-

-Los ciudadanos se están poniendo inquietos- explico- Tienen miedo y desconfían unos de otros. Creen que el culpable esta entre ellos.

-Dudo mucho que haya en Celes alguien tan despiadado como para cometer estos asesinatos a sangre fría- aseguro terminante- Esto es obra de una criatura o ser que esta sediento de sangre. Debemos encontrarlo y rápido. Reúne a los hombres.

-Si señor- asintió obediente.

-Qué tal?- pregunto Eyra que lo esperaba en la calle—Alguna pista?

-Nada, me temo que no estamos mejor que antes- dijo con resignación- Haremos un rastreo, tenemos la intención de ir más lejos esta vez. Quizás encontremos algo.

-Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado- suplico nerviosa- He estado pensando y que tal si esa bestia es demasiado hasta para ti?-

-No lo creo, si fuera tan poderosa no necesitaría esconderse- dijo con tranquilidad- Así que si nos encontramos, le será peor a él que a mí.

-Aun así, vuelve pronto—dijo y procuro darle un tierno beso que hiciera énfasis en sus palabras.

-Lo haré—aseguro tras corresponderle en su despedida- Pasare a verte cuando regrese, para mostrarte que me encuentro bien.

Eyra asintió y cuando el grupo de búsqueda se perdió calle abajo en dirección al bosque, regreso a su hogar para mantener la mente ocupada en sus tareas hasta que el volviera.

Regreso ya entrada la noche. Al final después de tanto esfuerzo solo cargaba con sigo un aire de derrota y frustración. Estaba abatido. No podía entender como con todo su poder, con lo experto que había llegado a ser en combate y en magia de ataque, no podía resolver aquello. Y pensar que le había prometido al rey Ashura proteger Celes de cualquiera que osara hacerle daño a su gente, pero hasta el momento no conseguía atrapar a un asesino que día a día causaba más muertes.

Se sentía molesto y un inútil al mismo tiempo. Mientras, caminaba por las calles silenciosas y vacías. A esa hora ya todos estaban en sus camas durmiendo. Dudó si debía pasar por casa de Eyra, quizás ella también descansaba, pero pronto desecho la idea. Conociéndola, todavía estaría despierta y preocupada hasta que no lo viera llegar a la puerta. Lo mejor sería ir a verla.

Cuando llego, enseguida vio algo que le llamo la atención. La casa parecía estar a oscuras y sin embargo la puerta se encontraba abierta. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió de inmediato, sintió un frio gélido recorrer su espalda y un profundo temor, como hace mucho no sentía, estrujar su pecho dificultando su respiración.

Llego hasta la puerta a toda prisa, tardando unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Con la mirada busco por todos lados cualquier rastro de la joven y para su desgracia la encontró. Desplomada en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, parecía inconsciente...o algo peor.

La imagen lo paralizo, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo surrealista que parecía todo en su estado de shock, sin embargo pudo notar que su pecho subía y baja de manera casi imperceptible por lo que fue corriendo y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

-Que fue…-su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando descubrió que Eyra tenía una herida en el estómago. Grande y profunda como si hubiese sido atravesada por algo más grande e irregular que una estaca. Al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos con lentamente y con dificultad.

-Volviste…-hablo a duras penas, un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca y palidecía más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien—dijo pese a que su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo, se levantó a prisa y comenzó a buscar entre las botellas del mostrador—Seguro algo de esto servirá para curarte- insistió tercamente el sabia la verdad, internamente lo sabía. Por eso había comenzado a llorar sin proponérselo, aunque no dejaba de revolver incesante con la esperanza de encontrar un milagro—Mejor iré por ayuda, alguien que pueda vendarte…

-No te vayas- suplico con un hilo de voz, eso basto para que volteara a verla y enfrentara la realidad. Volvió hasta su lado y la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-Por favor...no te mueras—rogó mientras sentía como todo dentro de su interior comenzaba a desmoronarse—no mueras

-Lo siento…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Parece que... me iré de viaje primero…-le costaba cada vez más poder juntar el aire necesario para cada una de sus palabras – Aun así...estaré esperando por ti...hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

-No...no quiero que mueras—insistió tomando su mano con fuerza—Dime que hacer para que te quedes- pero Eyra solo se limitó en llevar una mano temblorosa y débil hasta su rostro y tirar de el para acercarlo y poder darle un beso fugaz. Eso termino por devastarlo, ese gesto fue como un balde de agua fría que terminaba por echarle en cara lo cruel de su realidad, Eyra iba a morir. No importa cuanto lo deseara o que es lo que hiciera. Por más que el fuera el mago más fuerte de Celes no sería capaz de evitarlo, su vida se estaba escapando de sus manos como el mismo aire. Entonces, resignado a que esa era su despedida decidió hacerle una última confesión.

-Yuui...ese es, mi verdadero nombre—dijo ya incapaz de contener un llanto desesperado, la miro a conciencia como la vez que la conoció, a pesar de todo lucia muy hermosa, sonriente más allá de que su destino estaba sellado.

-Te amo Yuui—dijo con total convencimiento, feliz por su revelación y feliz porque había conseguido que sonriera incluso en medio de las lágrimas y el dolor. Eso bastó para cerrar sus ojos y estar tranquila.

Lloró con más fuerza, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado, enredando su mano entre sus cabellos. Lloró con fuerza y su llanto hizo eco en la noche. Lloro por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, por su hermano que yacía bajo las aguas del castillo. Por su padre al que nunca pudo llegar a conocer y por su madre que abandono su vida a temprana edad. Lloró sintiendo todo el dolor y la frustración, la sensación de alguien estrujando su pecho. Lloró por haber sido un ingenuo y haber creído, por un momento, que podía llegar a ser feliz a pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Lloró durante un buen rato, incapaz de dejarla ir.

…..

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con firmeza, no era como si hubiera encontrado la fuerza o la determinación para seguir viviendo, no eso no. Por el contrario, nadie estaría más feliz que él si su vida terminara en ese momento. Sin embargo tenía dos motivos para seguir viviendo, no por el sino porque se lo debía a las personas más importantes. Tenía la misión de acabar con esa bestia y la de revivir a su hermano, hasta no cumplir con ello no podía darse el lujo de morir. Sería lo último que el haría.

-Alteza- llamo alzando la voz desde el pasillo- Iré ahora mismo a cazar a la bestia. No me importa si me toman meses o años, no me detendré hasta no verla muerta.- aseguro con toda determinación mientras cruzaba el umbral del salón principal.

Esperaba encontrar al rey y en efecto así fue, pero ni en la peor de sus pesadillas podría haber previsto tal imagen.

-Rey Ashura?- pregunto desconcertado. Incapaz de creer lo que mostraban sus ojos, se negaba a aceptar que aquel hombre de apariencia tan amenazante, rodeado de cadáveres y bañado en la sangre de estos, fuese el mismo que lo salvo y acogió en su castillo como un padre.

-Ya debes saberlo Fye –dijo con ironía- Soy yo... quien ha estado asesinando a las personas.

…

-Sabes? Al final, después de todo el culpable era el rey Ashura—dijo en la que sin duda seria su última charla, aunque ella ya no pudiera escucharlo.

No quedaba nadie en Celes, tras ordenar la evacuación de los pocos sobrevivientes hacia otro país. Estaba a minutos de comenzar su viaje, con Ashura dormido en las profundidades junto a su hermano y Chii quien los vigilaría hasta que el tuviera que regresar para cumplir su ultimo propósito.

– No dejo de preguntarme si es que ellos tenían razón. Nosotros atraemos las desgracias? Quizás estemos malditos de nacimiento o quizás solo sea mala suerte. Lo cierto es que por alguna razón más allá de mi compresión, parece que todas las personas a las que amo les suceden cosas horribles. Siento mucho no habértelo contado antes. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de que al saberlo me rechazaras. Ahora siempre me quedara la duda de si hubieras amado o no al verdadero yo... Eso ya no importa, porque si algo tengo claro es que no soy una persona que merezca ser amada—dijo mientras con cuidado se quitaba la cadena que alguna vez fue un regalo por parte de ella y la colocaba sobre una improvisada lapida de piedra. Se puso de pie y dio un último vistazo, sonrió una última vez—Donde sea que estés ahora, espero que puedas ser feliz.

…

-Fye!—la voz de su amiga le llamo la atención, volteo a verla sobre la mesa

-Que pasa Mokona?—pregunto un tanto descolocado.

-Te sientes bien?—dijo con preocupación –Llevas un rato mirando por la ventana

-Claro estoy bien—aseguro acariciando suavemente su cabeza entre las orejas—Solo recordaba…

Volvió a perderé la mirada a través del vidrio, hace rato que caía una fuerte nevada en la ciudad y todo comenzaba a tornarse blanco, los autos, las casas, el césped.

-Fye-san…-murmuro Syaoran pero este no le prestó atención. Volteo para intercambiar una mirada de preocupación con Kurogane quien negó en señal de que no debían hacer nada. El moreno echo un vistazo a su compañero, por una vez entendía, entendía el dolor en su mirada, así que guardo silencio en señal de respeto.

-Solo recordaba—repitió.


End file.
